So Wrong It's Right
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: A more lemony version of Clary's birthday when Jace takes her to the greenhouse, Rated M for a reason


**The first couple of paragraphs here are taken almost directly out of City of Bones, when Jace takes Clary to the greenhouse for her birthday**

A knife lay on the floor directly in front of Clary. She jerked back hastily to avoid stepping on it and her shoulder bumped Jace – he put a hand out to steady her, just as she turned to apologize, and then she was somehow in the circle of his arm and he was kissing her.

It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of apples on his breath. She wound her hands into his hair, as she'd wanted to do since the first time she'd seen him. His hair curled around her fingers, silky and fine. Her heart was hammering, her breathing short and shallow.

Clary's hand rested against Jace's firm chest, right above his heart. She could feel its erratic beating, and hear his jagged breathing. She felt a smile play across her lips at the knowledge that she could effect him like that.

Their bodies pressed closer together, until it was nearly impossible to tell one from the other. Jace's hand slid up the back of Clary's shirt, coming to rest in the small of her back and tracing random patterns with his thumb. The fair haired shadow hunters touch against her bare skin sent an electric shock through Clary's system, and she moaned softly into his mouth. Jace chuckled lowly and pulled back from Clary to allow the pair breath.

He immediately attacked Clary's neck with warm kisses. She ran her nails up his back in pleasure and Jace released a muffled groan into the crook of her neck and released her momentarily while he crossed his arms and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his remarkably toned abs. He came back to Clary quickly, grasping her face in between his hands and kissing her with a fervor that had not been present before.

Jace's tongue swept across Clary's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it to him eagerly, fighting for dominance with her own. She let him win of course. It had not been a battle that she really wanted to win anyway.

When the pair was forced to pull away for breath again, Jace rested his forehead against Clary's and stared into her eyes, she found that she could not tear herself away from his gaze. Nor did she want to.

She was released from the spell that Jace had cast over her however, when he started to unbutton her shirt, and she realized the enormity of what they were about to do.

"Jace wait," she protested feebly "this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this now. Not with all of the stuff that's been happening."

Jace chuckled low and deep. "Oh my dear naive Clary." he said huskily "no one can be right all the time. And if this is wrong, then may I never be right again."

His words were all of the convincing that Clary needed. She finished unbuttoning her shirt for him and let it slip off of her shoulders to the cool ground. Jace grabbed her by her hips again and pushed her back gently until her back hit one of the thick wooden beams that supported the walls of the greenhouse.

Clary ground her hips into Jace's, urging him forward, feeling the hard bump in his jeans against her thigh, moaning at the realization of what it was. Jace's hands crept slowly to the button on Clary's own jeans, running his hands over as much of her skin as he could before slipping the small metal button free. He pulled her zipper down slowly, relishing the build up. Clary no so much.

She pushed his hands out of the way and finished undoing her pants, kicking them off and letting them fall to the floor, she kicked them away, not caring where they landed. Clary, now clad only in her mismatched bra and panties, looked Jace up and down before standing on the tips of her feet to whisper lowly in his ear.

"You're wearing too many clothes, I think that you'd be much more comfortable with them off."

Jace nodded slowly, unaware of where Clay's newfound boldness had come from, not that he cared, it only served to turn him on even further. Jace quickly undid he pants letting them fall to the floor and he kicked them away to join Clary's abandoned clothes.

"Turn around." Jace ordered Clary roughly. She did so quickly and he unclasped her bra easily, slipping it from her shoulders and throwing it far away from them. When Clary turned back around she looked into Jace's eyes and realized that this would not be slow, this would not be careful. Frankly she couldn't bring herself to care that her first time would not be the romantic lovemaking that she had envisioned when she was younger.

"Off" he said in the same tone hooking his fingers in the waistband of Clay's panties and sliding them down off of her legs. He did the same with his own boxers and tossed them both away. He then pressed himself into Clary, his hard erection pressing against her thigh. She spread her legs automatically to have him closer to her, and now his most intimate parts were rubbing against the juncture of her thighs.

"Clary." Jace groaned "If you're not sure about this tell me now, I don't think that I'll be able to stop if I go any farther."

Clary reached down with her hand and gently grabbed hold of Jace's impressive length. "Then don't"

With that Jace pushed forward and enveloped himself in Clary's warmth. They both groaned aloud, one in pleasure, the other in pain as her barrier was torn.

"God Clary, I'm sorry." Jace apologized, trying all the while not to move and hurt her more "Maybe we should - "

"No!" Clary nearly shouted "I mean no, don't it doesn't hurt that badly. If you just stay still for a few moments I should be fine."

And so Jace stood completely still, barely moving his chest to breathe, until Clary thrust her own hips forward experimentally. Jace moaned into her neck.

"Clary, if I can't move for a while, could you not do that? It's driving me crazy, and I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"It's okay Jace, you can move, I think I'm okay now."

Clary thought that she heard Jace whisper 'Thank God' but then he started moving and all coherent thoughts were lost. Jace thrust quickly into Clary driving them both closer to the edge. They could both feel a tightening sensation in the pits of their stomachs, unfamiliar to Clary, more powerful than ever before to Jace. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and reached down between himself and Clary to rub furiously on her nub.

Jace covered Clary's mouth with his own to muffle her screams as she came hard, clamping herself around him. Jace came moments later, spilling his hot seed into Clary's warmth. They both stood in the aftermaths of their orgasms, still connected and leaning against the other for support.

"Jace! Clary!" Alec called out from below them. He sneezed. "Damn allergies. Where are you two?"

"Shit" Jace pulled out of Clary and dashed for his clothes, throwing Clary's at her while he dressed. When they were both dressed, Jace grabbed Clary's hand and started to pull her towards the stairs that they had used to climb up into the greenhouse. Clary tugged on Jace's arm to stop him.

"What?"

"I just realized that I left my underwear up there."

Jace grinned wickedly and pulled something out of his pocket just enough for Clary to see it. "You didn't think that I was going to let you have these back now did you?"

"Jace..."

"Jace!" Alec cried excitedly "There you are! I've been looking for you two every where. Isabella wants everyone to go and try her latest concoction and she insists on torturing you two as well. Come on lets go before she decides to hunt me down."

Jace groaned. "Tell her that we'll be there in a couple of minutes okay?"

"Okay." Alec left somewhat reluctantly.

Jace turned to Clary and hugged her hard.

"If we don't make it out of that kitchen alive, I just want you to know that I love you."

"I know"

**What's your favorite song? Anonymous reviews accepted.**


End file.
